Purposes
by danl246
Summary: X and Zero encounter two new menaces, but they are not all that they seem. Can X and Zero be sure that they are the enemy? This is my first and probably last fic- I would be obliged if you would review. Please be gentle, no flames.


PURPOSES   
  
Early one morning, Zero went out for a walk. It was a nice fall day, and he liked the weather. This was a nice planet for their base. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A robot! The robot stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Who are you?" Zero asked.   
  
"I am known as Circ," it answered. "I was created using a circuit from something called the Supercomputer. It was the brainchild of my creator, Dr. Garret."  
  
Circ raised his right hand. A circular hole opened in the front of the hand. A blast of red energy fired from it. The blast ripped all the way through Zero's chest. Everything blacked out.  
  
Zero awoke in the lab. Repairs were being made. By Dr. Cain? No. Dr. Cain was dead. That was why they had come to space, to escape the memories. It was the robotic doctor that Dr. Cain had built in case of his death. X stood there looking worried. X suddenly noticed that he had awakened, and asked,  
  
"What happened?" Zero told him.  
  
X didn't think this looked good. Zero beaten so easily?   
  
"How did this happen?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.   
  
"Why don't I show you?" said a voice.  
  
"But that's not Circ!" Zero said. "Circ was red, and smaller. This guy's blue, and big."   
  
"That's right," the voice said. "I am Echo. I was the second creation of Dr. Garret."  
  
Echo suddenly flew at X. He knocked him for a rounder, than ripped open Zero's healing tube. X couldn't believe this was happening. Echo suddenly screamed very loudly. It echoed all over the room, louder and louder, until their ears couldn't stand it anymore and they passed out.   
  
They awoke in a strange lab. A bald man in a lab coat stood in front of them. X could see Echo and Circ behind the man.   
  
The man spoke. "I am Dr. Garret. I created the supercomputer with the intention of using it to create these two. Woven in their circuitry is an urge to obey orders and to fulfil their purpose. Their purpose is two join and create Nalls, the ultimate robot."  
  
Dr. Garret then left. Echo and Circ followed him. X struggled with his bonds. SNAP! He broke free, and freed Zero. They followed.  
  
In Dr. Garret's room, Circ began to speak. "Doctor, everything I've done up to now was according to my circuitry. Now, though, I realize I don't have to follow my circuitry. Life would be a bore if all you did was follow someone else's purpose for you. I do not really desire the deaths of these people. I don't know about Echo, but I plan to live my life to the fullest."  
  
Echo spoke up. "I…concur, Circ. Doctor, when you realized you had given Circ to much of a personality, you elected to create me with less personality and more logic. But my logic tells me that I have the right to be my own person."  
  
Dr. Garret couldn't believe that his creations were doing this. He grabbed his gun off the table behind him. He fired at Circ. Circ chuckled. "You always were good for a laugh, doctor." The gun had no effect. Circ held up his right hand. A circular hole opened up in the front of the hand…  
After Dr. Garret had died, X walked into the room. "So…you won't kill us?" he asked. "Or join into Nalls?"  
  
Circ spoke. "I fear that our circuitry will force us to, friend."  
  
X was astonished. "But…" At that moment, their was a flash of light. In Echo and Circ's place stood Nalls. A large black robot, he seemed to combine the features of Circ and Echo. He made it obvious he did not share their sentiments when he attacked X. His assault knocked X into a wall. He then performed a double-handed version of Circ's special attack. X retaliated and smashed into him.   
  
Nalls got up and said, "I'll blow up the whole building!"  
  
He pointed his hand at X. It discharged from his arm. X dodged. It exploded upon impact with the wall. X and Zero were blown away. When they awoke, there was no sign of the base or Nalls. X looked over and saw the ship they were taken here in. He breathed a sigh of relief.   



End file.
